Friends Never Say GoodBye
by AnimeJunkieMA
Summary: Seto, Mokie and their friend Alex are playing outside at the orphanage when suddenly Alex runs into a stranger who will quickly turn their happiness to tears. I made this years ago but I wanted to post it, so sorry that it's really pathetic sounding
1. The Stranger

The Stranger

"I'm gonna get you Seto!" A young Alex said as she chased Seto and his little brother, Mokie.

"No your not!" Seto yelled back to her.

"You two can't run forever!"

"Yes we can!" Seto picked up Mokie, set him on his back piggy-back style and ran even faster than before. He wasn't about to lose another game of tag to Alex. They ran to the front of the orphanage. Seto jumped over a tree root that was in his way.

Alex ran even faster trying to catch up to them. She was so focused on chasing Seto and Mokie, that she didn't see the root. She tripped over it and fell to the ground. Seto was unaware of what had happened and continued running.

Alex got back to her feet, but something was wrong. Her golden head band was missing from her forehead. She frantically looked for it.

The band was rolling across the yard to the front gate. It continued to role until it bumped into a man's foot. He picked it up and recognized it as a Millennium Item. He wondered if this could possibly help him in the wanted return of his love.

Alex ran to the gate, where she found the man holding her band. He was a relatively young man. He had silver hair and a brown eye. She couldn't see his other eye because half his face was covered by his hair. He spoke.

"Is this your's?" He offered the item to her.

"Yes, it is." She grabbed it out of his hand.

Seto ,still running, was on the other half of the building by now. Still unaware Alex was no longer chasing them. Mokie turned his head to see Alex wasn't there.

"Seto stop."

"Why?"

"Alex isn't there anymore!"

Seto stopped and turned to find no one there. "She must have tripped over that root we passed earlier." He let Mokie down and they headed back.

"We're did you get this!?" The man said anxiously.

Alex shrugged, "I've always had it, but I was told that it once belonged to an ancient Egyptian princess. Cool, huh." She took the item proudly placed it on her head.

"Very. Tell me, uh..."

"Alex"

"Of course, tell me Alex have you noticed anything odd about it?"

"Well, I usually don't tell people this but, sometimes when I'm scared or mad or something like that these awesome monsters show up and scare the bad things away."

"What do these so called monsters look like?"

"It's hard to say, they all look different. But if you want to see what some of them look like I drew them so I wouldn't forget what they looked like."

"Show them to me!"

She jumped backed a bit, surprised. "Okay! Follow me." Alex was nervous about this stranger. Why was he so interested in everything? How did he know all the right questions to ask? What did he want from her?

Alex took the man to her bed and took a folder out of her pillowcase, she opened it. There were various types of monsters; a green wolf, a red haired woman with blue wings, a brown fuzz ball with big eyes, and a warrior wearing a purple tunic and holding a green staff.

"This one's mine and Seto's favorite." Alex pulled out a picture of a large white dragon with blue eyes. "Him and Mokie are the only others who know about this."

The man had a shocked look on his face."I've seen these creatures before!" He looked back at Alex and noticed the band beginning to glow. "So I was right, you poses a Millennium Item! The fabled Millennium Crown, which lets you link the shadow realm to our own world!" The man turned to leave. "I shall return."

Alex was utterly confused. What's a Millennium Item? What's the shadow realm? Where has he seen these monsters before? How did he know all these things?

"Hey Alex, we finally found you." Seto and Mokie came through the door, with the man almost running into them. "Who was that guy?"

"I don't know, but he was weird." Alex was still a little disturbed by what just happened, but she decided to leave it behind her. Still staring out the door, she spoke "Hey Seto."

"What?"

She stretched out her arm and poked Seto. "Tag."

"What, no way, I called time-out!" Seto couldn't believe he lost again. It seemed she was the only one to beet him at anything.

Mokie butted in. "No you didn't."

"Quiet Mokie. She doesn't have to know that!"

"But isn't that cheating?"

"I said be quiet." Seto couldn't believe his own brother was betraying him like this.

"Hey it's okay; so Seto called time-out, not like it matters."

Seto just lost her."What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"Time in" Alex yelled. And before he knew it they were both an the ground, rolling around the ground laughing. Mokie soon joined in the fun. They never wanted times like this to end. But all good things must come to an end.


	2. The Deal

1The Deal

Weeks passed, life continued as normal. Alex continued to see monsters. Mokie and Seto could never seem to get adopted. And they all remained the best of friends until. Until . . .

Seto, Mokie and Alex were playing in the front yard. And Seto saw something that caught his eye.

"Hey Alex, isn't that the weirdo who was here awhile ago?"

"Which weirdo?"

"The really weird one, that almost ran me and Mokie over on his way out."

Alex looked up to see what he was talking about. "Hey, it is him. What's he doing back here?" She was hoping that she didn't have to deal with that nutcase again. 

The man walked into the office with the orphanage director.

"I'm glad you decided to go ahead with this adoption. We thought we would never get rid of that little trouble maker." He pushed a packet of papers and a pen toward the man. He picked up the packet and began to read it

"You make it sound as if she's hard to manage." He continued signing.

"Well, she occasionally has a little bit of a temper and an ego to match." The director was begging to wonder if he was giving him too much information.

"Oh, it's all right, I was a child once. I'm sort of still one today." He chuckled a bit. The director gave a sign of relief. The man had only one more line to sign. It was a dotted line with the word 'signature' in front of it. It was there he signed "Maximilian Pegasus."


	3. The End Begins

1The End Begins

Seto, Mokie, and Alex were now playing hide and seek in the bedroom. Alex was it. She had just finished counting when the director and Pegasus walked in.

"Alex, may we have a word with you? It's important"

"Uh . . . sure, but I have to come right back. I'm playing hide and seek." She approached them, "What do you want?"

"Alex, Mr. Pegasus here has just adopted you. Isn't that good news?"

Alex was shocked. She thought she would never get adopted; much less by that same guy who showed up a few weeks before.

"That's great, but . . ."

"But what?" The two men said in unison, wondering what could possibly be wrong.

"But what about my friends? What about Seto and Mokie?" She didn't want to leave them. Over the years they had become like family to one another. If she left would she might never see them again.

"I'm afraid they won't be coming with you Alex. You've been adopted. You have a new family now."

"I understand sir." She was being torn apart with every word. '"They won't be coming with you"'; '"You've been adopted"'; '"new family"'. Alex didn't want a new family; she liked the one she had now. Sure the situation could be better, but the people made it okay. And what could she do; it's not like she had a choice.

"Perfect, pack you're things and say you're good-byes. You'll be leaving in two hours. We'll go make the final arraignments." They turned and left.

Alex stood there in a daze, and then said under her breathe, "But I don't want to say good-bye."


	4. Tears

1Tears

The hour had passed; it was time. Alex didn't know what was worse, saying good-bye or not saying good-bye to Seto.

"Come on Alex." Pegasus was upset. He didn't mean to cause so much sadness. He thought he was helping her. How happy can a girl be in an all boys home?

Alex embraced Mokubah, "Good-bye Mokie. I'll miss you; keep an eye on Seto, make sure he doesn't forget me." Alex did her best not to cry. It was hard enough to leave as it was. Then it began to rain.

Seto was still in the closet. He could hear the sounds of the rain. He reached into his pocket, and felt something there. He pulled it out and remembered what he had to!

Alex let go of Mokie and with one final good-bye she boarded the limo. Seto was at the front door. The car started, Seto was in the yard. The car drove away. Seto had just left the gate and now was in a frantic run, carrying something in his hand. He yelled,

"Alex!" The limo still continued to drive away. He ran as fast as he could, but lost balance and slipped. He fell to the ground and the object flew out of his hand.

The car suddenly stopped. The door flew open; Alex jumped out of the car and ran to him.

"Seto! Seto are you alright." He raised himself up to his elbows and looked Alex. He stared into her eyes feeling and knowing that it would be the last. He raised himself the rest of the way up still staring into her eyes.

"Alex...I...I wanted to give you this. He picked up the object. It was a locket in the shape of a card. He popped it open, and inside there was a picture of himself, Alex and Mokie playing together. It was taken within the first few days of their friendship. Alex did her best but still a tear dripped down her cheek.

"Thanks Seto."

"I was hoping that if you had this, then you wouldn't forget Mokie and me." Seto's eyes were beginning to water a little. He was struggling not to let Alex see him cry.

"How could you say that Seto?! I could never forget you guys, especially you!"

They could hold back no longer. With tear s streaming down their faces, Alex dove into Seto's arms, embracing him tightly. Seto held her as close as he could. And there they sat, with both never wanting to let go of the other.


	5. What You Leave Behind

What You Leave Behind

Then the time came when they had to let go, slowly releasing each other, staring into the other's eyes. Neither of them spoke for a while, but then Alex broke the silence.

"I wish I didn't have to go."

"Same here, but you have to."

"If you want I can get sent back here in a snap. You know I'm perfectly capable in doing that." But then Seto got a look on his face. It was like none that she had ever seen before. It was so soft, yet underneath it was serious and stern.

"No Alex. You... you need to go with him. He seems like a good man. He will take care of you."

"But Seto,"

"No "buts" Alex. The only thing that I want is to know that you're okay. And even if I can't see you or never will..."

"Don't say that. We'll see each other again." She got a small smile on her face, eyes tearing. She was clutching the locket so hard she could have broken it.

"No. Odds are that we won't. And I want to make sure that you're going to be okay." Then he turned his head and glanced to the limo and then looked back at her." And by the looks of it, I think you'll be just fine." Wiping tears from her face he said," Now go, and don't stop and don't look back. You need to place put this behind you and move on."

"But I don't want to leave _you_ behind."

"Leaving me behind is all up to you. You may be leaving this place, but I'll never leave you as long as you keep me close to you."

Alex flew back into Seto's arms, and with a finally good–bye she left a kiss. "Now you never forget me okay."

They embraced one another last time. Then they got up, turned around and went their separate ways. Alex went to the limo that would take her to her new life and Seto back to the orphanage to still find his. They left thinking that they have left each other forever. But as they say nothing lasts forever.


End file.
